monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie/Companion
Bonnie is a boss who is only recruitable if you take the offer to join their side. If you took the Navy's side, she and Ashel will be locked out until NG+. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I'm Captain Bonnie of the Fishy Pirates!" "I imitated Ashel and tried to do some cooking... The ship ended up burning down." "I imitated Ashel and tried to do some cleaning... I ended up breaking the mast." "I imitated Ashel and tried to do the laundry... Several crew members got sucked into a whirlpool." "I'm always falling into the sea during voyages... Ashel scolds me every time it happens..." "I'm going to be a Pirate Queen! The Seven Seas belong to me!" "I can hardly distinguish the faces of crew members..." "I wonder if the previous Captain is watching me... Oh, but I'm still hopping around the countryside!" "Overthrow the Navy!" "This floatation ring? It's...... an accessory!" "Here, you can have this!" (+ 1 High-Quality Herb) "Here, you can have this!" (+ 1 Eel) "Here's your allowance! Use it wisely!" (+ 1500G) "I want to eat fish..." (Give 1 Fish) *Yes - "I'm happy! You too are a member of the Fishy Pirates!" (+20 Affinity) *No - *sob* *sob* "I've used up all of this month's income..." (Give 900G) *Yes - "I'm happy! You too are a member of the Fishy Pirates!" (+25 Affinity) *No - *sob* *sob* "I ate a rotten donut... Could you give me some antidote grass?" (Give 1 Antidote Grass) *Yes - "I'm happy! You too are a member of the Fishy Pirates!" (+30 Affinity) *No - *sob* *sob* "I wonder if I can be like Pirate Queen Roza?" *Yes you can - "Is that right... Ehehe..." (+10 Affinity) *No you can't - "Hmm... That can't be!" (-5 Affinity) *You're already like Roza - "I see! I was already like Roza! ...Really?" "I actually have a glaring weakness for a pirate... Can you guess what that is? *You can't swim - "Yeah, that's right... First, I need to start practicing holding my head under the water." (+10 Affinity) *You get seasick - "Yeah, that's right... To be honest, I'm not good with ships." (+10 Affinity) *You're actually a bandit - "How dare you misconstrue my career! I'm the greatest pirate!" (-5 Affinity) "Are you good at housework?" *I'm good - "Okay, you can do it for my First Mate! Work for the future Pirate Queen!" (+10 Affinity) *I'm not good - "Hmm... I'm no good either." (-5 Affinity) *I'm good at making fires - "I see, so am I! Every time I cook, I set the ship on fire!" (+10 Affinity) "Ashel's swimming lessons are today... Should I skip them?" *Don't skip them - "Y-you're right! I can't swim forever with this!" (+5 Affinity) *Skip them - "Mmm... Alright, I'll skip!" (+10 Affinity) *I can't swim either - "A friend of my heart! ♪" (+10 Affinity) "Ashel is always nagging me... Do you know someone who mags you?" *Sonya - "Is that so?! I would like Ashel to challenge her to a nagging showdown!" (+10 Affinity) *I like to nag - "So you're no different! I'll get rid of you!" (-5 Affinity) *I dont't - "Really? I'm jealous... But I guess it'd be somewhat lonely..." (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Bonnie: "Let's go, Fishy Pirate! … Are you going?" With Lime: Lime: "Captaaain! Way to gooo!" Bonnie: "Yes, Lime is always in the fighting spirit! Well done, well done! Lime: "Yaaay!" Bonnie: "The other members should pay me more respect. Especially that nagging vice-captain..." Ashel: "Milady... Who's this nagging vice-captain?" Bonnie: "Waaah! Run awaaay!" Lime: "Escaaape!" Ashel: "Good grief, really...?" With Lolitta: Lolitta: "Captian! Welcome!" Bonnie: "Mmm, thank you for your hard work! By the way, is it snack time yet?" Lolitta: "I have a message from Boss Ashel. She said, "Since you were eating between meals, I've taken the snacks away."" Bonnie: "Awww!" With Ashel: Ashel: "Milady... did you steal the emergency food again?" Bonnie: "I don't know... Maybe it was that rat's doing?" Ashel: "That's it, you're going without any between meal snacks today, milady" Bonnie: "Uuuuu!!" With Tatsuko: Tatsuko: "Captain Bonnie of the Fishy Pirates, you're under arrest!" Bonnie: "Aren't we friends here...? Couldn't you overlook this?" Tatsuko: "We marines have iron discipline! We cannot turn an eye to a criminal!" Bonnie: "Here, have some dried sardines." Tatsuko: "We're friends! We're connected by a bond that goes beyond our organizations!" With Levia: Levia: "Captain Bonnie of the Fishy Pirates..." Bonnie: "Nooo, Navy Admiral Leviathan! Are you really going to arrest me here?!" Levia: "Compared to the global crisis we must face, you are a small fry. As long as we're at Luka's side, I'll pretend I've seen nothing." Bonnie: "I'm glad you're overlooking me... But it's frustrating that you've called me a small fry..." With Selene: Bonnie: "Ah, you're the magnificent Captain Selene! I'd like you to teach me how to become a great captain!" Selene: "The most important thing is... composure and bravado." Bonnie: "Composure and bravado...?! Both of those are my strong points, are they good enough?" Selene: "Military prowess and intelligence have never been more ideal, but... Even without those, there have been people who have served as splendid leaders." Selene: "But those who stand above the rest absolutely need a flexible attitude. No one would follow them without one." Bonnie :"I see... I've learned a lot!" With Roza (Zombie): Bonnie: "The legendary Pirate Queen Roza! I've always admired you as my ancestor!" Roza: "I'm sorry, but... I don't remember any minute details from when I was alive." Bonnie: *trembling* *thump-thump*... Roza: "Even as I look into your sparkling eyes... I am troubled..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Bonnie: "I found a mushroom!" *Munch munch*… Bonnie ate a mushroom she picked up! Bonnie was poisoned! becomes poisoned 2nd Action: Bonnie: "You can have this, it was leftovers from what I ate." Bonnie presents a gift! 1 Fish Bone 3rd Action: Bonnie: "I'll practice swimming... Uuuuu." Bonnie submerges her face into a wash basin... But she could only hold her breath for three seconds before lifting her face out! happens 4th Action: Bonnie: "This is an order from your captain! Commence support bombardment!" ...But nothing happened. happens 5th Action: Bonnie: "Combat training! Seiyaaa!" Bonnie aimlessly flails her weapon around! enemy takes damage Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Companions Category:Mermaids Category:Monsters Category:Artist: Arekishi